New York
by angels-gurl1
Summary: Cory, Topanga, Shawn and Eric move to New York what going to happen? Are they going to make it in the big city?
1. New York

Chapter 1,  
  
Ready to go Topanga? Asked Cory as he places the last box in the trunk. Cory, asked Topanga, are you sure this is a good idea? This is our home its where all our family is. I know this isn't going to be easy Cory told Topanga, but if we stick together I know we can get through this. Your right said Topanga holding Cory in her arms. I guess I'm a little scared that's all. Me too admitted Cory, but I know we can have a good life in New York.  
  
They reach New York and check into a fairly nice hotel. After they settle in they decide to go home shopping. Cory and Topanga seem to have a lot more luck then Eric and Shawn, who have decided to be roommates just like in Philadelphia. After just a few days of searching Cory and Topanga find a very cute apartment. It's going to take some work to fix up said Cory but I'm sure we can make it just as nice as our old home, It's a fair amount bigger then back home. It's adorable said Topanga and it doesn't need to be fixed up too much now does it?  
  
Shawn and Eric on the other hand aren't having as much luck. How do you like this apartment, asked Shawn? It has more bugs then Cory's and Topanga's apartment had at first! That's it said Shawn we have looked at almost every house in New York under our price range and you don't like any!!! Why don't you ask your brother Jack for some extra cash, asked Eric? I can't always go running to Jack every time I have a financial problem Eric said Shawn. Why not asked Eric. Because I have to have something of my own for once Shawn told Eric. Why asked Eric once again. You really don't get it do you Eric? Not really he admitted. That's it Eric we're taking this one and that's final.  
  
Cory and Topanga happily move into their new home. Cory fixed it up, it even looked better then their old apartment. One week later Topanga started her new University and Cory got a great job (No not selling magazine subscriptions). He found a job in construction! Those collage years at Pennbrooke really paid off. You know Topanga I think we're really starting to fit in, Cory told her. Yeah I know, said Topanga, I'm really starting to enjoy the university here, she pauses, almost as much as Pennbrook she said rather unconvincingly.  
  
Shawn and Eric also move into their new apartment which hasn't exactly been fixed up as well Cory and Topanga's. Every time Shawn painted the walls Eric somehow managed to paint over it horribly. When ever Shawn put in new carpet Eric replaced it with the green patio deck carpet. Finally Shawn lost is temper. ERIC!!! Screamed Shawn what are you doing?? I'm fixing the apartment he said. Fixing it, Roared Shawn!!! All your doing is making it worth. No I'm not said Eric I'm fixing it. Eric why don't you let me fix it ok, asked Shawn? Eric stood there puzzled and after a while said, Yeah sure why not I'm going volenteer to be tested on like me and Jack used to. You do that, said Shawn. After a while everyone is settled in happy and enjoying New York!  
  
More Chapters coming ASAP!! Please review this chapter and tell me what you think! 


	2. The News

Disclaimer- I don't own Bmw and im not associated with them in any way.  
  
Chapter 2,  
  
Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Eric have lived in New York for 2 month and everything is going great! Cory and Topanga decided to invite everyone from back home to see how well they're doing in New York. The only person who isn't thrilled about the way thing are going is Shawn, he can't seem to get over Angela. What Shawn doesn't know is that Angela's dad got transferred back to the U.S. and Angela decided to move to New York to be With Shawn. Of course Cory and Topanga know this and are doing everything possible to keep Shawn from finding out. Angela plans to come and see Shawn when everyone from home is coming to see them.  
  
Cory just comes home from work and finds Topanga laying on the couch. Are you ok Cory asks. Fine, said Topanga I Just don't feel to well right now. If it's not better by tomorrow you should see the doctor, Cory says as he places her in his arms. I will she promised. Cory and Topanga end up falling asleep together on the couch.  
  
The next morning Cory and Topanga wake up. How are you feeling Cory asks. Not to well Topanga admitted. Well I'll drop you of at the doctors on my way to work. Ok Topanga sighed.  
  
When Cory drops Topanga of at the doctors he remembers he forgot some of his tools and he told her he'd pick her up after he got his things. Topanga called the nurse. Topanga stood up and followed the nurse to one of the examination rooms. A few minutes later the doctor came in. So what can I do for you today Topanga? I haven't been feeling good the last few days, I've been a little nauseous. Ok lets see if we can figure out what wrong. After a few minutes the doctor looked at Topanga and said Topanga your pregnant. IM WHAT?!?!! cried Topanga! Mrs. Mathews calm down, everything is going to be ok. I CAN'T be pregnant were not ready, Topanga thought. Sorry Doctor. Thank you. No problem Topanga I'll be making an appointment with you in a week ok? Ok said Topanga and left.  
  
Five minutes later Cory came to pick her up. Hey honey is anything wrong you look sicker then before. I'm fine said Topanga but I have something to tell you said Topanga nervously, scared how Cory would take the news. Cory I'm um well I'm pregnant. Your pregnant said Cory speechlessly knowing Topanga was worried how Cory would take it. Yeah said Topanga.  
  
Next chapter is coming soon ;) 


End file.
